The present invention relates to a device for the supply of primary combustion air into the coking chamber of a coke oven of the “Non-Recovery” or “Heat-Recovery” type, with primary combustion air being introduced through one or several entry ports in the coke oven top, and with the entry port(s) being equipped with devices through which primary air in the gas space can be better distributed over the coke cake. The invention also relates to a method for the operation of a coke oven or coke oven battery, with primary air for coal carbonization being conducted through one or several entry ports in the top of each oven chamber above the oven into a gas-filled space located above the coke cake where partial combustion of the coking gas with primary air takes place, and wherein the primary air streams to the coke cake through the devices conducting the gas stream at an angle of less than 90°.
The production of coke from coal or carbonaceous materials is frequently carried-out in coke ovens of the “Non-Recovery” or “Heat-Recovery” type. With coke ovens of the “Non-Recovery” or “Heat-Recovery” type, coal is heated to a high temperature, whilst the gas thus generated is burnt with an under-stoichiometrical amount of so-called primary air. In general, combustion with primary air is incomplete and occurs in a gas-filled space above the coke cake. From this gas-filled space, incompletely burnt coking gas is conducted in so-called “downcomer” channels into secondary air soles underneath the coking chamber, where so-called secondary streams in and where the incompletely burnt coking gas is completely burnt. A more homogeneous heat distribution of the entire coke cake is achieved in this manner. With the “Heat-Recovery” type, heat from combustion is additionally utilized to generate energy.
Introduction of primary air into the combustion chamber is generally effected through openings in the top of the coke oven chamber. These ports are frequently so devised that they admit primary air vertically onto the coke cake without a further distribution into the gas-filled coke oven chamber. For a further admission of primary air, the coke oven walls, too, which are located above the coke oven doors can be equipped with openings for the admission of primary air. By applying this procedure, sufficient primary air is admitted into the chamber so that coking gas can be burnt to such an extent that sufficient heat develops in the gas space above the coking chamber.
An example of this ventilation technique is given in WO 2006128612 A1. The coking chamber of a coke oven has a plurality of entry ports in the top through which the coking gas developing during coal carbonization is evenly brought in contact with the desired quantity of primary air for partial combustion of coking gas. Above the oven, these entry ports for primary air can be grouped separately by way of an air admission system, and the air admission systems of the individual oven chambers are connected to an air admission system being common for many oven chambers. To modify the amount of primary air throughout the coking time, one control element each is provided between the air admission system and the air feeders of the individual oven chambers. A substantial homogenization in the distribution of primary air is achieved in this manner.
However, this technique has a disadvantage in that it requires a plurality of opening ports to achieve an even distribution of primary air. For this reason, it would be of some advantage if an even distribution of primary air in the gas space above the coke cake could be achieved with a substantially smaller number of opening ports for primary air. It is therefore the task to provide a supply system for primary combustion air that can work with a smaller number of opening ports in the top area and that nevertheless achieves an even distribution of primary combustion air.